It's Real Warm
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Little Ash and Gary have a snow day! Unfortunately for Gary, snow doesn't settle too well with him. Fortunately for Gary, Ash loves to make sure he's comfy. Especially when being comfy means cuddles. platonic!palletshipping


"Gary, Gary, Gary!" Little Ash shouted, shaking his best friend's arm. Gary Oak had stayed the night with Ash so the two could play together before Gary and the Professor had to travel to see family. Delia had told them the night before that it might snow, which just made both little boys excited. "It _did_ snow!" Ash squealed, jumping in bed and shaking Gary until he saw the green eyes open.

"M'kay, Ashy…" Gary mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he looked out the window. Then it registered, "It's snowed!" Gary screamed.

"I know!" Ash matched the other's tone. They jumped down from Ash's bed and ran downstairs to grab their coats.

"Woah, what are you boys doing?" Delia asked, picking Ash up and snatching Gary's hand. They had their puffy coats halfway on and their house slippers were over their otherwise bare toes.

"We're goin' outside, Mommy!" Ash explained.

"Not in those pajamas!" Delia fussed. She set her son on the floor and told them both that there would be no outside time until _after_ breakfast and _after_ they put on snow clothes. Ash and Gary begrudgingly slunk off to the kitchen, hauling themselves into the dining chair to await their breakfast. Delia set French toast in front of either boy and they devoured it quickly. After finishing their food, Gary and Ash ran upstairs hand-in-hand to change.

Ash yanked on his snow pants and two long-sleeve shirts, forgetting that he also needed socks. Oh, his toes were so far away! "Gaaaaaryyyy," Ash whined, "I need heeeeeeelp!"

"What are you doing?" Gary asked. He was struggling with his own socks, also having forgotten to put them on before yanking on his heavy, puffy pants. He saw Ash sitting on the bed with his feet outstretched and socks on his knees. Gary rolled his eyes and took the socks off Ash to wiggle them onto his feet. "There, happy, Ashy?"

Ash nodded, grinning ear-to-ear at his best friend. "Thanks, Gary! You're the best!" he exclaimed. Gary took the boy's hand and ran him downstairs so they could put on their boots. Delia had to help with the boots since Gary didn't know how to tie his shoes, let alone lace up a pair of boots.

"Alright, you two come inside when you get cold!" she giggled, watching the two little boys trot down the sidewalk like little prinplups.

Ash tried to skip, but was unsuccessful with the snow piling above his calves. "What're we doin' Gary?" he asked, catching up to the boy.

"You'll see!" Gary shouted through the wind. They eventually made it to the park, which luckily was not too far from Ash's house. Gary ran over to the swings and dusted off the seat, sitting down and pumping his legs.

"Swinging?" Ash whined, "We can do that any day!"

"Nuh-uh!" Gary shouted. Once he was up high enough, he jumped. When he landed, snow flew in every direction and he made a quite large Gary-sized hole in the snow. "You can't do that every day!" he giggled, smiling widely at his best buddy. Ash took off over to the swing and took his seat in a different swing, going up as high as his will would allow before jumping.

"That's so awesome!" Ash squealed, looking down at his figure in the snow. The pair repeated this until there was a dent in the snow in front of each of the swings. They were soaked to the bone at this point, but neither wanted to head back to Ash's home. "Let's go exploring!" Ash said through his chattering teeth. Gary agreed and the two were off, running around and watching all of the pokemon.

They found a pidgey who was crying loudly in a bush. As they approached – ever so carefully, Ashy! – the pokemon started to cry even more.

"Hey, little guy, it's OK," Gary whispered. He stooped down to the bird's eyelevel and tried to see what was wrong. Ash loomed over Gary's shoulder, noticing the tangled branch trapping Pidgey in the bush.

"Here," Ash mumbled. He took ahold of the branch and pulled it away from the bird's foot. Pidgey paused, looking at the two smiling boys who had freed him. Pidgey flew out from the branch, pecking lightly at either boy's head in appreciation. "You're welcome!" Ash giggled, waving the bird off as it flew away.

"That's so cool," Gary whispered. "It didn't try to hurt you even though it was stuck…"

"Why would it?!" Ash shouted in offense. How dare Gary imply that Pidgey would just not like him?!

"No reason," Gary waved the black-haired boy off, running in front of him to make his way home. "Let's go get hot chocolate!"

* * *

Ash and Gary sat curled up on Ash's couch, sipping their hot chocolates carefully. They had _The Mystery Dungeons!_ on since it was the newest episode, but were more focused on the snow that was falling again outside. "How long 'til our snow butts get covered up?" Ash asked. He looked up at Gary, who was shaking slightly with shivers.

"I give it an hour," Gary answered. He fell against Ash, seeking any sort of warmth he could get. Gary was hot-natured, so the cold snow was not settling well with him and was making the little boy shiver despite having been in the heated house for over a half hour.

"You OK, Gary?" Ash asked, scooting down so Gary could lay down.

"Jus' cold…" he explained. Ash nodded and decided he would help as much as he could.

"Wait here," Ash commanded as he pulled himself out from under Gary and ran up to his bedroom. When Ash came back down, he had his arms full of blankets and pillows. Gary couldn't even see Ash's face!

Ash plopped everything down on the sofa, lifting his head to grin at Gary. "You won't be cold no more!" he exclaimed. Ash took all the blankets and arranged them around Gary. The two heavy fleece blankets went around Gary's shoulders, the two lighter fleece blankets made a bed for Ash to lay on, and the comforter from Ash's bed was spread across the couch to cover them both. Ash packed the pillows around them both until it was impossible for either of them to move.

"Isn't this excessive, Ash?" Gary asked through the fuzz in his mouth.

"What's excessive mean?" Ash giggled, snuggling flush against Gary. "It's real warm!"

"Yeah…" Gary sighed in content. It wasn't often someone did this sort of thing specifically for him, so it was strange to have Ash use every blanket at his disposal just to help Gary feel better. "It's real warm…"

 **So right now I'm experiencing the first snow of the year, which is making me oh so happy. The obvious way to celebrate snow is write palletshipping, right? Right.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
